


Wrong Prayer, Wrong God

by Hawkflight



Series: Bag of Treats [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: I only think in the form of crunching numbers.





	Wrong Prayer, Wrong God

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fill for one of the persona 4 kink memes. I don't remember which one though o.o just that i found it while scoping the memes for some ideas. I don't know if the person who originally put this request up (essentially: cavity search - adachi/female IT) will ever see this, but I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> This is also one of the 'treats' in my Halloween bag for this year.

"I told you already. I don't remember anything."

Rise continued to look down at the desk in between her and the detectives. She really wished she could give them something substantial to help with the investigation, but she just couldn't think of anything. They would never believe her if she told them about the TV world and what had happened there with her shadow-self and Teddie; not to mention the group that came and saved her. That she was considering joining them.

It felt wrong to tell them she didn't remember anything after having disappeared for a week, but considering this had happened before - and the others clearly didn't remember how they got stuck in the tv world either - she supposed they were use to hearing those words by now. It had to be frustrating, having two murders and a bunch of unresolved kidnappings on the board. No potential culprit in sight... she could hardly imagine the stress it must be causing on the whole Inaba police force.

They were a small town, they weren't accustomed to these sort of things. Robbery? Sure. Kids playing pranks? Definitely. Murder? Such a thing was a rarity, and two deaths had happened here with less than twenty four hours between the killings. A few months had passed since then and the police hadn't given any announcement on their progress. The news had been calling them incompetent after the first week; she didn't want to think what they must be saying now when there was nothing the police could do.

The only ones that could do anything was that group. And her now that she had a persona.

Dojima let out a sigh, and she raised her gaze to see him slouching in his chair, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips, only a few embers illuminated on the end. "I'm sorry for putting you through this just after you got back," he said, bringing the cigarette away from his mouth. He seemed to be looking for his lighter as he continued speaking, "I was hoping it would come back to you unlike the others." He let out a grunt of frustration when his hand came up after searching both his pockets, empty.

"Here ya go, Dojima-san." Adachi pulled a lighter from his pocket, lighting the cigarette back up for his partner.

"Thanks." Dojima let out another sigh as he got up from the chair, rubbing at the back of his neck now. "You can go. Sorry for wasting your time."

Shouldn't she be the one saying that? If only she could remember a single detail about her kidnapper... surely even that would help the investigation move along. At least so the people would start respecting them again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Rise finally voiced her thoughts.

Dojima frowned, pulling the cigarette briefly from his lips. "It's not your fault. If you do happen ro remember anything just give us a call."

"Of course." Rise said, watching as Dojima began walking to the door.

Though, he stopped short, turning to Adachi just before he left the room. "Make sure the paperwork is filled out."

"Yes, sir." The detective replied, though she wasn't sure what he could possibly fill the report with besides the same words as everyone else that had passed through the station recently.

Rise frowned, her gaze dropping to the table infront of her once again. There had to be something she could do, she just hadn't thought of it yet...

"Uh, Rise-chan. If you don't mind could you stay for awhile longer?"

"Huh?" Her gaze raised, meeting Adachi's steel grey eyes. "Yeah, of course," she said it without really thinking about it. If he was asking her to stay he must think she could do something, right?

"I would like to check something. If that's all right with you that is." Adachi glanced away, rubbing at the side of his neck; sort of similar to Dojima's earlier action. But it was far less casual, less of a habit.

Why did he look so nervous? If it could help with the investigation of course it was fine with her. She even said so, as plainly as she could, "If you have an idea of how to catch the culprit I'm all ears. I'll help anyway I can."

"Are you sure?" Adachi turned back to meet her gaze, albeit hesitantly.

"Yes," her tone made it clear she wouldn't back down. Even so...

"It's going to be intrusive. Usually I would ask for your guardian's permission-"

"You have my permission. Whatever it is.  _I want to help_."

Adachi's lips twitched. "Alright... could you... err," he glanced to the wall, fingers grasping at the collar of his shirt. "Remove your outer clothes?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't want to you can just leave-"

"No. It's fine." Rise pushed herself up from the desk, standing up to bring her hands up and undo the buttons on her shirt. Removing the outer layer of her clothes was hardly an issue. She had done swimsuit shots for her company before, which could be considered invasive for anyone that wasn't an idol or in that caliber of work. But this was more important than that, even if she was in something more intimate than a simple swimsuit the mechanics of the outfit were basically the same.

The swim top covered your breasts, the bottom... well, depending on the design it could cover more-or-less of everything. Still, it's not like her underclothes were particularly risque or anything.

She slipped her arms from the sleeves of her work outfit, her thumbs hooking into her skirt a second later and pushing it down past her knees before she simply let it fall to the floor. Rise picked up her clothes a second later, setting them on the desk before turning to face Adachi, who was - predictably - looking away.

She actually felt a little bad for him. From what she had heard he was new to the Inaba police force, and with a boss like Dojima he had to be trying hard to make himself more useful to the case. She had seen the dynamics between the two when they were guarding her shop. Dojima was rather hard on him, treated him like a rookie, and while she couldn't say whether he was one or not... he deserved a chance to prove himself to the investigation.

Like her. She didn't offer anything new to the investigation team afterall... and she wasn't sure how useful her persona would be considering it seemed far less combat-oriented than the others. This was her chance to help the police before she completely abandoned them for a group of inexperienced teens, wasn't it?

"I'm done. What did you want to check?"

It was another second before Adachi turned to look at her, a black light in one hand and she had a much better understanding of why he said it would be intrusive. Though, he did seem to be putting in some effort to keep his gaze on hers rather than letting it wander in her presence. "I'll need to turn the lights off. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah." Rise couldn't deny that something might have happened that made such action needed. She didn't know if the kidnapper had done something to her before throwing her into the TV considering she actually didn't remember that part. Just the TV world... which was pretty weird in her opinion. But even so she was willing to go back.

She took a step back from the table, knowing the light would be used to look for any... body liquids; that he would have to search every inch of her skin. It was probably a good thing she hadn't had a chance to shower since she came back then. Though the thought made her skin crawl.

"Alright."

The room was plunged into darkness, only a thin purple light piercing the shadows around her. It approached slowly, so she could make out his arm and the edges of his uniform. Her gaze drew up to where she believed his eyes to be, noticing his adam's apple bob out of the corner of her eye when he swallowed down some air in the hazy glow.

"So... you should know what I'm looking for. While it's true Kanji was also a victim every other victim had been female, so... I just want to check that nothing like this happened. If word got out it would tarnish your career even though you're a victim. So let's keep this between us." While it wasn't framed like a question she gave a nod of her head anyway. Even though she wasn't an idol anymore - technically speaking that is - it would lessen her value in her fan's eyes if she really had been taken advantage of in her drugged state. "I'm sorry to push this onto you-"

"It's fine. You're just doing your job." He was trying to stop anymore murders from happening, just like them. So- "There's nothing to apologize for."

For a second the light drew away from her skin. "Right." The light was focused back on her, resting in the air inches away from her toned stomach. "You can close your eyes if you want."

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she assured him. She would rather know than not.

So Rise followed the light as best she could as he drew it up and down her body. Her skin prickling right up until the warm glow fell over her skin to show nothing was there. While she couldn't see her back she figured it must be clean like the rest of her; not to mention if it wasn't Adachi would probably slip-up in his actions, but it had been smooth since he started. So when he had made a full cycle around her she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Could you open your mouth for me?"

She opened her mouth without comment, closing her eyes when the light drew too close as Adachi leaned in.

"Stick your tongue out."

She did, feeling two digits press down on the muscle a second later, sliding to the edges before pressing forward into her mouth, prying along the edges. One of his fingers curled as he began to withdraw them, coming to a stop as it circled beneath her tongue, behind her teeth and  _tugged_. Rise whimpered around the fingers in her mouth, but he did it again and she could feel something thin slide between the bottom of her front teeth.

Her eyes snapped open before his fingers had fully withdrawn from her mouth, tongue curling as she tried to speak around the appendages. "'Vat is it?" It caused his nails to drag on her tongue and he hastily pulled them away.

"Some piece of fabric." He deposited it into a little empty bag he had set down on the desk. "I'll have it tested, but it'll probably come up with elements of chloroform. It's one of the things the kidnapper could have used so that all of you keep forgetting the events up to when you disappeared, not to mention after." Adachi sighed softly, setting the black-light down as well but leaving it on. "That's one of our theories anyway. You must have gotten multiple doses throughout the time you were missing to forget where you were being held."

"That makes sense." Rise stared at the bag, at the glow her own saliva produced in the light. Not to mention the glow coming from Adachi's fingers when he reached for the light once more.

"Could you do one more thing for me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Rise asked, already knowing she wouldn't have a problem with cooperating with his investigation further.

"Place your hands on the desk and spread your legs... if it doesn't make you uncomfortable that is. I want to-"

"Sure." She didn't need to hear the full explanation. She trusted him to know what he was doing. Rise planted the palms of her hands on the cold desk and spread her legs a little over shoulder-width apart. "Is this okay?"

"That's... good." His fingers curled around the light, removing it from the table and out of her range of vision as he moved behind her. "Could you lean forward a bit?" She leaned forward, hands sliding further up the table to accommodate the change in position, elbows bending, till her forearms nearly touched the cold surface beneath her. "Perfect."

"Hm?" Rise stopped moving when he spoke, trying to turn her head to see what he was doing, but it was a useless venture. She couldn't see much of anything in this darkness, even with that dull glow. She could feel fingers hook into the edge of her panties, dragging them down her legs, the elastic stretching around her mid-thighs where they stopped. "Adachi-senpai?"

A warm rod slid along the back of her thigh, slipping beneath the elastic and sticking to her skin. The black light. She shifted beneath the sudden heat against her thigh, her movements stopped a moment later from a hand pressing to the back of her other thigh.

"Adachi?" she repeated, asking the one question in her mind when she didn't hear an immediate answer. "What's going on? I thought you deduced that they didn't do anything like that. So-"

"You're helping," he replied, just as she felt a finger slip into her core.

Her muscles clenched involuntarily around the sudden intrusion. " _Helping?_ " she squeaked as her body tried to make sense of someone's hand being down there; someone's finger being _inside_ her. It felt odd. The appendage sinking deeper into her, sliding along her inner-walls, curling to draw along the top of her vaginal wall before withdrawing entirely.

She could hear him open his mouth, could only imagine him sliding his finger inside to wetten it further - she was pretty sure it was the same set of fingers he had pushed into her own mouth - before she felt it resting between her lower lips. Just stroking absently along the slit. "Yeah. Not the investigation, of course. But me."

" _Huh?_ "she gasped out as he slid his finger back into her. It was wetter, a bit cold from his saliva but quickly warming up to her inner body temperature as he pressed the pads of his finger against her inner walls. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant, but she wasn't sure if he should be doing this. If she should be allowing it. How was this helpful in anyway?

She started to open her mouth when he gave an experimental roll of his finger, pressing it further inside of her a second later. His nail scraped along the wall when he withdrew only to plunge two fingers inside of her this time, shifting them in opposite directions; stretching her.

" _Ah_ , how?" she managed to ask, feeling the urge to press her thighs together. Her body was beginning to feel warm even though most of it was exposed to the cold air in the room. Her core felt slick, the two fingers somehow feeling more smooth in their actions than the single one had.

"Relieving a little stress."

Stress? Her eyes widened and she began to press against the table, to stand up. "Wait. Don't do tha-"

His hand retreated from the apex of her legs and she could feel the wetness of herself - and his saliva - pressing against her spine when he pushed her back down onto the table. "I'm not going to do  _that_. Calm down."

She drew in a breath, resenting the fact that he could keep her pinned down so easily, but her current position didn't favor her. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Worship an idol." He paused, and she could feel his hand press more firmly into her back. "If that's okay."

_Huh?_  "I... I don't understand. How does that relieve you of stress?"

"You're a sweet girl. You'll figure it out."

"What's that suppose to me-" She didn't realize his hand had left her back until his fingers slid into her mouth for the second time that night. Except this time it had her juices on it. He kept them there, letting her brush her tongue against them; to taste herself. It was sweet.  _She_  was sweet.

He pulled his fingers from her mouth, her tongue following until they were out of range. "Get it?"

"Yeah."

He seemed to pause before she heard his clothes rustle as he crouched back down behind her. His fingers slipped back into her, wet and rough. A moment later she felt his lips latch onto her clit and she shrieked from the sudden direct contact against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

She felt a pinch against the back of her thigh a moment later, Adachi's mouth leaving her clit. "Quiet down. Everyone except us should have gone home by now, but in case someone's still in the station working on something you shouldn't make so much noise. These walls aren't thick enough to stop your voice from carrying if you're going to be doing that."

She practically bit her own tongue with such a tone directed at her, but she managed not to snap at him too much. "I've never had someone touch me there before, okay? Try to keep that in mind before you do something like that again."

"Trust me. It's the only thing on my mind."

His fingers slipped from her a second after he spoke, his tongue taking their place. Rise squirmed against the table before his hands wrapped around her knees, more-or-less holding her in place and restricting the grinding of her hips just a tad. Her lips parted as a soft moan left her mouth, fingers curling against the surface of the table as she felt her body become even warmer from his ministrations. An ember in the very center of her being slowly being stroked up into a roaring fire, all because of his tongue.


End file.
